Tommy's Past and Present
by smartin2288
Summary: Chapter One A history not forgotten (I do not own any of the Starz series Power characters) It was a hot Saturday morning around 8:00 am in Brooklyn when I was doing laundry at J and T's wash and fold. My daughter Leah and I had moved back home from being gone for the past 10 years while I attended Spelman University in Georgia. There, I obtained my Masters' Degree in business


**Chapter One**

 **A history not forgotten**

 **(I do not own any of the Starz series Power characters)**

It was a hot Saturday morning around 8:00 am in Brooklyn when I was doing laundry at J and T's wash and fold. My daughter Leah and I had moved back home from being gone for the past 10 years while I attended Spelman University in Georgia. There, I obtained my Masters' Degree in business administration. I moved back due to my parents needing me to take over our family chain of boutiques they were finally retiring. I was in my own little world listening to one of my favorite artists Mary J. Blige. She is a woman that had been through hell and back and I really can relate. I was singing the verse "everybody's asking why Mary ain't mad no more" when, two strong, large yet soft hands grabbed my waist and pulled be back against a solid chest and whispered in my ear, damn ma you are killing me in those shorts and this tight ass little tank top. I turned around so fast I almost slipped but yet I was caught by my mystery man. As I looked up it was no other than Tommy Egan. Darshell where you been girl I've missed you. Hell we've missed you. Angela and James asked about you a lot after you left but your parents wouldnt tell us shit! It has been a long time Tommy it's good to see you boo. I always thought something happened to you, fuck this we have to catch up. I'll help you finish this up and we can go grab lunch. Thanks Tommy, oh lord I didn't think I'd run into anyone from the old neighborhood this quickly. Especially my best friend and first love Tommy. You see the four of us were thick as thieves growing up, we all went to school together since elementary school. Angela and I were the tomboys of the crew yet James and Tommy always considered us as their sisters. That was at least until high school. Every guy that approached us were scared as hell of our two pit bulls so hence we didn't go out on too many dates. As our sophomore year approached James declared his undying love for Angela by asking her out since then they've become an item. I thought that Tommy would do the same with me, I felt a spark there but I was too scared to mess up our friendship. Tommy always called me his little sis and dated these ratchet chicks that I thought were never good enough for him. One night Angela and I were having a sleep over and I Asked her Angie do you think I'm the type of girl that Tommy may want to be with? She smiled and kept saying someone has a crush but said, I knew you liked him just tell him you both have known each other since forever just be straight with him. I smiled and went to sleep that night knowing what needed to be done in the morning.

 **Chapter Two**

 **(I do not own any of the Starz series Power characters)**

As Angela and I entered St. Augustine High School, I saw Tommy and some chick swapping spit by our lockers. Considering mine was right beside his I had to endure this unwelcoming torture. I opened my locker and Tommy hadn't even noticed me until I hit him upside the head which caused him to bite the tramps tongue. Ouch, what the fuck was that about Darshell? Oh nothing Tommy but you might wanna go and get tested this bitch looks like she has something living in her coochie. The next thing I knew the bitch swung at me and I had her on the ground in 2.2 seconds. James saw what happened and ran over to break it up by pulling the now badly beaten tramp Tasha and I apart. Tommy grabbed me and pulled me In the boys bathroom before the Principle could get wind of what was happening. He locked the door. Darshell what the fuck is your problem? Fuck you Tommy you and those whores are my problem. What? I love you Tommy I said it really low. I can't hear you girl? I'm in love with you asshole. So, Dee what you're telling me is that you just beat my girlfriends' ass because you're in love with me? Yes, I did and yes I am. Tommy just move I need to get to class. The next thing I knew Tommy had picked me up and we were walking to the sink. He started kissing me and palming my breast. It seemed like his hands were everywhere at once. As he came to my panties I pushed him off me. Tommy you know I'm a virgin and I will not lose my virginity in the boy's bathroom at school. Tommy just smiled and said baby I'm in love with you too and we can wait as long as you need to. Tommy and I dated the rest of the school year. He started to get upset with me because I wouldn't have sex with him. As the last day of our sophomore year approached Tommy broke up with me he loved me still but as he said I'm too good of a friend and women for him to cheat on so he wanted to do things right. He and I were still close but not as close as we were prior to dating. The summer before senior year, James and Tommy stopped hanging out with Angie and I as often as we used to. Angie told me they had gotten a Job with this young Dominican man and his cousin towing cars so they were always on opposite ends of town in different borough's. I didn't mind much because Angie and I got to bond a lot better with less testosterone around. We would go shopping at the most lavish department stores, Jewelry stores and our hair was always on point. I never had to pay for anything James always kept Angie laced with the best of everything. Being young and native, I never questioned Angie on how they got so much money towing really paid and I really didn't want to know. The last day of summer my mother and father went out of town for their anniversary so I was home alone. I was watching Resident Evil when I heard a loud knock on the door and the knob giggling. I looked though the peep hole and it was Tommy. I opened the door and let him in. Dee why in the hell are you in the dark watching these damn movies I bet you thought I was one of those walking dead ass mother fuckers didn't you. I punched him in the arm and he pulled me down on the couch to finish watching the movie. I'd seen Tommy over the summer but it was always awkward. I guess he came over tonight to make sure we were good before we went back to school tomorrow. As the movie came to an end I felt Tommy's dick harden under me. I thought I was tripping so I went to get up and he pulled me back down. I turned to look at him and there were no words that needed to be spoken Tommy wanted me and with that look I knew tonight was the night I would be giving him my most prized possession. Tommy started kissing me and the next thing I knew I was picked up and carried to my bed. He laid me down so gently and stood up to take off his shirt. I missed the number of abs after six because as he dropped his pants then his boxers. There stood about nine itches of the biggest, fattest Dick I've ever seen. I looked at Tommy and asked him how was it supposed to fit. He laughed at me baby girl, we'll make it work just close your eyes and relax. I did as I was told. The next thing I heard was a condom being ripped open and then a warm head at my entrance. When he pushed past my barrier I screamed but he covered it with the lightest sweetest kiss I've ever had. Tommy made love to me that night and I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up early Monday morning Tommy was gone but in his spot was a blue jewelry box. I opened it up and it was a gold chain with half of a heart. On the back of the heart it was engraved you'll always have half of my heart love Tommy. I cried and got up to get ready for today.

 **Chapter 3**

 **(I do not own any of the characters from the Starz series power)**

After I got dressed and went to the kitchen to grab my keys from the wall. I noticed that they were replaced by a set of Mercedes keys. I grabbed the keys and rushed to the front door where I saw a pearl white Mercedes with cream colored seats and the biggest red bow on it I've ever seen. I ran over to the car but before I hoped in I found a note on the driver's seat from Tommy. Baby, I've let too much time past by not telling you how much I love you. I should've never left you last year to chase ass when I've always had my pearl beside me. We've been through a lot together Darshell and this is one of the many gifts that I want to give to you if you just give me one more chance baby I'll never hurt you again. I backed out of the drive way and drove to school. When I pulled in all eyes were on me. I found Tommy parked by James and Angie. I parked the car and ran over to him and jumped his 6ft 5inch frame and planted kisses all over his face. I will give you one more chance, but if you hurt me again I will fuck you up. Tommy said, damn baby you're so violent, I get it from you. Though our whole exchange Angie had the look of shock on her face but James just looked furious. I bushed it off and grabbed Angie. As we left James and Tommy behind. Angela asked me girl what did he do to you? I told her that he made love to me with his white chocolate bar all night long. So you and Tommy again huh Angie asked? Yeah girl, I love him and we're going to make it work. Tommy and I went through the school year on cloud nine. Until a week before our senior prom. Tommy and I had just finished having sex and I was laying on his chest and asked him out of the blue what him and James really did for a living. He just simply asked me are you happy Dee? Yes, baby I am but I don't care if you have 5 dollars or 5 million, I would still want you. Tommy said baby girl, what James and I do is none of your concern the less you and Angie know the better. He rolled over and pulled out a wad of money and put it in my purse. Dee this is 30,000 dollars. Boy, why are you giving me all of this money? Baby, I want you to go on a shopping spree at Niemen Marcus and Saks get you some sexy dresses and get your hair and nails done we are going out tonight. Tommy and I met up with James and Angela at one of Manhattans most elegant restaurants called La Beau. James greeted me with a hug and a kiss and Tommy did the same with Angie. They talked business we talked about Prom. The year seemed to fly by and it was time for us to get ready to get glammed up. After we ordered, Tommy couldn't seem to stop brushing his finger over my clit. I told him to stop but he wouldn't. James had yet again begun to give me the eye, so I excused myself to go to the restroom. As I was leaving out I was snatched by my arm and pushed against the wall. I looked up to see James staring back at me. Darshelle why are you with Tommy? I pulled away from James. Wow James that's the first full sentence that you've directed toward me in a while what the hell is your problem? You are. Me? You were suppose to be mine. Me an Angie only started to date to make you and Tommy Jealous. What? Yeah, but damn I turn my back for the summer and as soon as his dick got hard you jumped on it. I reached up to slap James as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. Dee stop fighting it, I love Tommy like by brother and I always will but you were meant to be mine and Angela his. You will see that in time and he kissed my hand. I pulled back and fixed my clothes as I glared a him and walked back to our table where I saw Angie stroking my man's hand. Tommy what the hell is this? Angie was the first to speak up. Darshelle I can't keep living a lie. What? I love Tommy. We bought you both here to get this off our chests. Tommy and I got up but not before he punched the hell out of James. You'll never have her, we will be married after graduation and we walked off. When tommy and I got back to his loft he told me that he wanted me to move in with him and that he didn't trust James anymore. That night he made love to me. There were no barriers between us. We had sex at least three times and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Chapter 4**

 **(I do not own any of the starz series Power characters)**

Prom night came and I was so excited! Tommy and I were dressed to impress he had his black and turquoise Armani Suit with his custom made Christian louis Vuitton dress shoes. I came out of our room wearing my custom made turquoise strapless Versace gown with my silver Yves Saint Laurent sandals. My hair hung freshly pressed down my back and my makeup was flawless. Tommy and I made our way to the limo and arrived at the prom in no time, Tommy took my hand and we walked down red carpet into the Omni Hotels ballroom, where we took pictures and danced to about every song. When it was time to announce king and queen, I noticed James and Angela stand beside us when principal Obrien called Tommy and I, we walked to the stage we didn't have a speech prepared we didn't think we'd be picked. Tommy took my hand in his and dropped down on one Knee, and stared into my eyes as he spoke. Darrelle we've known each other since the sand box and grew up as thick as thieves. You've been my best friend and I've seen you grow into the strongest women I know. I love you baby with all my heart Dee will you marry me. YES! As tears streamed down my cheeks. We were interrupted by Angie running on stage and whispering to Tommy that his mother over dosed on Heroin and he needed to go to the hospital right now. I went to run off with Tommy but he stopped me and gave me the keys to our suite in the hotel it was a surprise but he didn't want me to see his mother like this. It wasn't new to him he had witnessed her do it 3x times before so it doesn't faze him. He told me since he turned 18 he was able to sign her in to rehab and that's what he was going to do if she made it this time. He told me to go to the room and enjoy all of my gifts that he would be back as soon as he could. I went to the room and took a bath in the tub I saw the maids getting ready for me as I walked in and ate the chocolate covered strawberries and wine that was on the tub. As I got out of the tub, I wrapped up in the plush robe and laid down in our king sized bed and I must've drifted off because when I awoke to a pair of strong arms I went to turn on the lights but he had stopped me. I felt my robe become undone and my legs parted. As Tommy laid on top of me and I felt him at my opening he leaned over and whispered this is my pussy Darshell. I was so shaken it was James not Tommy. I tried to push him off me but he held my wrist down. When I tried to scream for help he put his lips over my mouth. I was crying hysterically at this point. It lasted for so long I blacked out until I felt him release a load of warm cum inside me. He kissed me gently and turned on the lights and picked up his boxers and left. After I knew he was gone I called a cab and went back home to my parents. They didn't ask any questions they were just glad that I was home. In the last Two weeks of school , I didn't speak to anyone not even Tommy. It broke my heart but he finally left me alone. James tried to apologize every time I saw him I just shook with fear and Angela noticed but never said anything about it. After graduation I packed up and left town the same day. My parents helped me find an apartment in Georgia. They kept in touch and told me that my friend Tommy was worried about me and always called are came by but they wouldn't tell him anything. 3 weeks after I was in Georgia I noticed that I hadn't gotten my period in almost 2 months so, I took a test and it confirmed my worst fear. I was pregnant but I didn't know who the father was. I was against abortion, so I kept the baby. And 7 months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl I named Leah Nicole Egan. I knew she was Tommy's as soon as she opened her bright blue eyes. She was such a gorgeous mixed baby with red hair like her daddy's, oh how I missed him. I figured that he would move on so I finished school and graduated. My little momma stayed with me but as the years went by she asked more and more about her father and hell she looked just like him. When my parents called and asked me to take over the business I knew it was time to go back and face my demons. As Tommy and I were finishing up Leah came running over to me and asked me, momma is it time to go? Tommy looked at me and said Momma? He then took a good look at Leah and then me and just simply hung his shoulders in defeat. I went to touch him and he asked me why didn't I tell him about the baby? Leah looked even more confused because she asked me momma when did you get pregnant again? I looked at her and said lee lee baby this is your father Tommy. Daddy? She ran to him and hugged him he just stood there embracing his daughter as he stared into my eyes with his tear stained cheeks and I mouthed the words, I left because James raped me. Tommy's eyes seemed to go black with hate. As he told our daughter to give us a minute and gave her some money for the vending machine. When did this happen Dee? The night of prom, I went to the room to wait for you. I took a bath and went to sleep when I woke up I thought it was you it was dark he wouldn't let me turn on the light. When he was about to enter me he told me that I was his and rapped me. Tommy it all happened so fast I was scared and depressed and I have never told anyone not even my parents until now. When I went back home they were supportive. I didn't know I was pregnant until I went to school in Georgia. I thought the baby was his and if she was I didn't want to hurt you. Tommy pulled me to him and told me no one is ever going to hurt anyone of his girls again and that Ghosts day is coming and he won't know what hit him. Tommy who is Ghost? Dee the less you know baby the better.


End file.
